Battle of the Planets
Credits Originally aired: Friday April 5, 2002 Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters ) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz ), Jhonen Vasquez (Zim's Computer / NASAPLACE ), Dee Bradley Baker (Courtney Lilly), Fred Tatasciore (Agent Darkbootie / NASA Director / Hobo), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane ) , John de Lancie (Agent Darkbootie (disguised)), Ted Raimi (Holographic Marzoid Head/Invader Skoodge (voice)) Production Code: 13 Story Line When Zim goes to Mars to attempt to find a way to destroy the Earth, figuring that whatever killed the life on Mars may work for Earth as well, he stumbles across the face on Mars, which he later discovers that is actually the controls for a spaceship, in which the entire planet of Mars was the spaceship.Dib learns of this and he attempts to go to NASAPLACE in order to get them to see what Zim is doing, but they refuse to believe him as they can’t look at the monitors. But a friendly janitor agrees to help Dib, by revealing that Mercury was also equipped with the same technology. Meanwhile, The Almighty Tallest are celebrating the first planet successfully conqured. As it turns out, Skoodge was the invader behind the victory; but since the Tallest don't like him, they shoot him into the planet as part of the Organic sweep. Zim calls them regurarly through the episode to update them on his progress. At the end of the episode, Mars crash at an Irken fleet causing most of the fleet destroyed, the Almighty Tallest and a few Irkens didn't notice it even though it was behind them when it happen. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/274/battle-of-the-planets/ http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/entertainment/watch/v18495685YRySc4Rx http://www.myvideo.de/watch/6200932/Invader_Zim_Battle_Of_The_Planets_1_2 Fun Facts This episode reveals that two of the nine planets (Now Eight at present time of writing) in our solar system can be turned into spaceships: Mars and Mercury. This episode marks the first time that a Swollen Eyeball agent was revealed: Agent Darkbooty, who works as a janitor at NASAPLACE. This episode was originally planned to be the season finale, though Nickelodeon later expanded the season order. When Zim was driving a Mars after he activated the thrusters, after the scene where everybody was screaming, Zim was eating a sandwich with a Irken sign. However, in the next scene showing Zim, Gir had the sandwich, but the Irken sign was missing. During the scene where Gir goes to Mercury to mess with Dib, the face on Dib's shirt is missing. When Zim launches several moons (Mars' twin moons Phobos and Demos) at Dib's Mercury ship, it causes a huge hole to appear on the front of the planet. However, the huge hole disappears after a few scenes. Dib's rocket broke into seperate parts when it flew by Zim, though it appeared to be fully connected when Dib landed on Mercury. When Dib is flying past Zim, headed to Mercury, he appears as if he is going in the wrong direction; (o)Mercury (o)Venus (o)Earth (o)Mars (o)Dib. However, as the planets are rarely lined up in such a fashion due to their varying orbits, and would likely have been on different (or even opposing) sides of the solar system, one can assume that the following order was true at the time: (o)Mars (o)Mercury (O)Sol (o)Venus (o)Earth. Thus, it is possible that Dib could have passed Zim (and subsequently Mars) while heading to Mercury. This episode is a favorite of Nickelodeon's, because it actually helps the plot along, unlike other episodes. In one scene, both Tallest Red and Purple talked and laughed about the time when Zim called being covered in meat. This could be a reference to one of the previous episodes entitled Germs, as was shown to the viewers that Zim came to school covered in hamburger meat at the end of that episode. However, when Red says that the meat fused into Zim's skin and he almost went blind might have happened offscreen. In this episode, there is a scene in which Courtney Lilly sitting on a picnic table desperately screaming "OH NO! OH NO!" several times as Zim's Mars-ship slowly crushes the Soda can in his hands. The scream that this man repeats constantly has become quite popular on the internet, usually being used in videos in which someone is being chased by something large. When Zim contacts The Almighty Tallest in the bear suit, his eyes become crooked for a moment. When Zim activates the boosters you can see his head is on fire as well as everything else. Although it took Zim a while to get to Earth, during the battle both Dib and Zim went out as far as Saturn in no time at all. Quotes Zim: Some of this landscape looks unnatural, as if nature was not involved in its formation, but the sensors show no life-forms. Whatever wiped out these… "Marzoids", must have truly been incredible! Zim: Whoever they were, they left no clue of what wiped them out. They just left these stupid structures here to taunt me! I hate them and I hope they die! Zim: Mission accomplished, my Tallest. I have rid this solar system of the planet Mars. Tallest Purple : I thought you were trying to destroy the Earth. Zim: Oh, yes, that... You heard wrong, this time I was trying to get rid of Mars. You know, just a little warm-up before I destroy the humans! Yeah, I'll do Earth next time, I'm an unstoppable death machine, you know. Well, Invader Zim, signing off! Zim: People of Earth, prepare to taste the mighty foot of my planet! Zim: You shouldn't interfere with a superior life force Dib. You would have been better off staying on your own planet and getting squished just like everybody else! Dib: Yeah, well you should have never come to Earth, because I'll stop you at every turn! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/battle-of-the-planets/episode/114856/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography